


on that island (the sun shone brighter)

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, I still don't know how to tag properly, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: it's time to move on for baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	on that island (the sun shone brighter)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i want to thank the mods of this fest for creating this one because i think this tested my ability to tell stories in a short and precise way. although i'm not that good, i hope that i was able to convey the feelings that i wanted to convey here.
> 
> second, i want to thank yannie for reading this before i submitted it. your insights greatly helped me.
> 
> and lastly, for you my dear reader, hope you'll like it :)
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> \- the location of this fic is puerto galera in philippines.  
> \- "manang" is a word used when talking to elderly women that you are not affiliated to you and there are variations of this word in the philippines

baekhyun can feel the warm breeze caressing his face as he rides the boat to the island that he will stay at for the next two weeks. he booked this trip on impulse when he was drunk out of his wits and almost had the shock of his life when he got notified of his flight the following day.

to say that baekhyun was stupid is an understatement because his stupidity was the reason for his heart to be broken but if someone asks him if he regrets it, he would immediately answer, “ _ no” _ . 

_ because loving was never wrong, right? _

arriving at the port, he was welcomed by the caretaker of the small house that he rented for his stay. baekhyun could have opted to stay in a resort but he wanted more privacy to himself and renting a small house was the best idea.

the caretaker was an old lady that had experienced the good years of her life and was also a native on the island. although his trip was sudden, baekhyun can’t deny the fact that the island was beautiful in real life.  _ they  _ had been planning to go here but baekhyun should have known better that it was impossible. but still, he’s thankful that he went through with  _ their  _ plan.

_ at least, he can experience this paradise even if he is alone. _

_ manang erma,  _ the caretaker, brought him to the house he rented and it was perfect since it was near the beach and was a bit secluded from the other establishments. a good place for baekhyun to make his thoughts straight.

before the old lady left, he reminded baekhyun that she asked someone to tour him around the island since baekhyun’s english is not that good and he can’t really understand the language used on the island. baekhyun was planning to refuse at first because he didn’t want to burden anyone but  _ manang erma _ said that the person she asked for was also a korean, so baekhyun can feel a bit of ease while staying at the island.

baekhyun was more than thankful to the old lady and after a few reminders from the woman, they both bid farewell with a reminder that his tour guide would be there early in the morning.

after having his dinner at a nearby restaurant, baekhyun took a walk along the beach while holding a bottle of beer as the moon shone above his head and the stars twinkled away. his thoughts are all over the place but one thing he was sure was that he has to  _ move on. _

_ move on from the person that he should not have loved in the first place. _

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


meeting chanyeol was one of the greatest things that happened to baekhyun during his stay on the island. park chanyeol came barging into his life with his big smile and beautiful eye smiles, and also literally barging into his door the following day of his arrival.

the taller man brought him to the different beautiful places on the island from the majestic waterfalls to the hot springs and to the different tourist spots and each place reminds him of chanyeol’s laughs, chanyeol’s voice, and chanyeol’s warmth. from the very moment that chanyeol came into his life, it was only filled by the taller, and baekhyun couldn’t ask for anything else.

_ if he could, he would keep chanyeol to himself. _

it’s his last day on the island, baekhyun will be leaving the following day and he can’t seem to bring himself to leave. not when chanyeol is looking at him as if he was  _ in love  _ with the smaller as the sunset shone behind his back. baekhyun should stop himself from his delusions but how can he when chanyeol looks like  _ love _ all over again.

they’re having a bonfire in front of the house that baekhyun rented. ever since chanyeol became his tour guide, the other’s stuff began piling at baekhyun’s place. from his clothes to his toiletries and even his smell, chanyeol is everywhere in that house.

baekhyun felt strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin perched on his shoulder, “please stay.” it wasn’t a plea but chanyeol knew better, baekhyun is a lost soul looking for himself and he can’t seem to keep this precious human being inside his arms.

_ chanyeol knows that baekhyun is slipping away. _

the taller was only answered by a soft kiss on his lips that turned to a messier one that led to a passionate night for the two of them.

_ for the last time, they held each other that night with nothing but love in their eyes. _

  
  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
  


baekhyun can feel the cold breeze on his face as he makes his way to his shop. it’s almost winter and a lot of people are staying in his shop to get a warm cup of coffee and a taste of sweetness from the pastries.

it has been five months since he last saw chanyeol. baekhyun left without even saying goodbye because he knows that if chanyeol asks him for the last time, he might just stay with the other but he knows that he can’t.

he can’t burden chanyeol of loving someone who almost destroyed his sister’s marriage just because he fell for the other’s husband. it was a forbidden love between them but it was  _ love _ or what baekhyun thought it was. he only took that vacation because he was ashamed of what he did but chanyeol made him feel the love he deserves. it only took baekhyun two weeks to fall for chanyeol because who wouldn’t when chanyeol is just so perfect.

tears were spilled when he came back to korea because he just lost another love but baekhyun knows that he won’t be able to love another. his heart only beats for chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“you know, looking for you wasn’t easy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


baekhyun could feel the tears and when he looked up, it was  _ love  _ with his big smile.

  
  
  
  
  


_ it was him. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this work!
> 
> please remember that everyone deserves love in their life no matter what they have done in the past.
> 
> never be afraid to start again and love again :)
> 
> twitter: @yeol_in_kyoong  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/yeol_in_kyoong  
> ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeol_in_kyoong


End file.
